Manda Lorian
Manda Lorian (born January 1, 2106) is an Earthian Human female and member of The Underground. A craftswoman by nature, Manda was an invaluable "voice of treason" in The Underground and was informally the second in command of the organization. Although lacking in stature and older than her two friends, Kosuke Tambamaster and Jeff Duo, Manda commanded the respect of the two boys to a high degree. Manda was also the intellectual of the trio; using salvaged historical books regarding leadership, ethics, and history to lace her words with substantial amounts of rhetoric and inspiration. Toblerone was the heart of The Underground, however Manda was long regarded as the brain during her three years in the group. Brave and concerned with the affairs of all peoples throughout the Earthian colonies, Manda dreamed of starting a far larger revolution on the planet of Geo Prime with the enslaved population there. Biography Manda Jane Lorian was born on January 1, 2106 on Earth. Her father was an unnamed member of The Underground while her mother raised her through her adolescence. Her father was brutally killed before her 7th birthday in a security raid on a meeting between himself and the former Underground leader Genevieve. Manda's mother, Jane De Lorian, died in a refinery accident that also claimed the life of 97 workers. Manda's loss at such a developmental time in her life triggered her joining The Underground as soon as she turned 17, running away from a government sponsored housing project to live full time with the rebels for the next three years. Manda remained a loyal member of The Underground, recruiting her two childhood friends Kosuke Tambamaster and Jeff Duo into it as so as they came of age. Manda viewed the organization as their best bet to escape the doomed planet; her premonitions were right as they 3 were some of the few laborers to escape the planet before it collapsed in 2127. Manda mourned the loss of Toblerone, who sacrificed his life for the remaining members to escape. Designated the "new leader" of The Underground, Manda took up the helm for mere minutes before being lost to hyperspace through a tear in the hull of the ship Falcon. Her current whereabouts are unknown, however it is presumed she is dead. Powers and Abilities Manda was a tactful fighter, conservative with her actions yet bold in her words. Although not featured to have a wide array of combat skills, Manda nevertheless was an able-combatant. Characteristics and Traits Within the trio of friends, Manda was by far the most mature of them. A righteous advocate for the causes she believed in, Manda was an eloquent speaker with "just the amount of right words" coming out of her mouth to make her point. Not entirely soft-spoken but finding moments of zen for herself, Manda was the spiritual heart of the trio and balanced the two boys out with her steady presence as a mentor, mediator, and philosopher. Although friends with the two, Manda had a closer relationship with the "agreeable" Kosuke than the often times controversial and instigating Jeff Duo. Manda also had a tenacious side that would only appear in times of great stress. Her charismatic approach towards programs would sometimes give way to a more vicious side of her that truly inherited the fiery rebellious part of her soul. Appearances Star Wars: The Brosuke Awakens (First Appearance) Manda Lorian is played by American actress Ellen Page Category:Characters